


Dare to kiss

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt dump [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: soonhoon au where seventeen are playing truth or dare & soonyoung was dared to kiss jihoon on the lips so he does; leaving jihoon flustered. soonyoung thought jihoon was mad about it but when the game was over, jihoon dragged him into the studio&asked him to take responsibility
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Prompt dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Dare to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... Yes I took another prompt again to write.. Because I crave fluff soonhoon.. Hahaha enjoy.

"And we are going to play 'truth and dare' in our spare time." 

seungkwan announced as they all bundled up in practice room for a break after intense dance practice.

"So technically you are saying we are ten and we play this kid game." Jeonghan rolled his eyes, sliding on a wall to sit beside seungcehol. 

"Let the kids have fun." seungcheol said, as his hand sneak around jeonghan's waist, making sure the other male would get closer. Jeonghan said nothing and just put his head on seungcheol's shoulder. 

Seungkwan ignored them as he asked everyone to form a big circle. They all groaned but still comply to the wishes. 

"We are doing it in different way, let's make it more spicy." seungkwan said, smiling mischievously. 

"spicy?" seokmin asked. 

"like give more mature content?" soonyoung said. 

"don't go too over with this." jihoon just shook his head. 

"Then how we do that?" mingyu asked. 

"We all write one dare and one truth and we can mix them all and pick one person and then go on with the game. So in this way you can't blame it all on one person." 

"hmm that's reasonable, anyway let start ." and soon the room was filled with people writing. Ten minutes later they all put the papers in bowl and flipped the bottle to start the game, the game had officaly started. 

..... 

The game went just fine, they really went over to add up spiciness. 

Fifteen minutes to the game, Jun was already shirtless, jeonghan had to hold hands with mingyu, Vernon had whole can of beer.

The truth weren't that bad, Chan had to share his first time experience, Joshua told them about his first kiss while mingyu had to tell them one embarrassing story of his breakup. 

"okay so it's soonyoung hyung's to take out the paper. What you want? Truth or dare?" 

"As a man I am, I'll take dare."

Soonyoung was excited. Seungkwan rolled his eyes as he pushed the bowl towards the dancer. 

"Spin the bottle and kiss the person the cap lands on... On lips." soonyoung reads out loud. 

Everyone went silent, they did crazy things but this was still over the line. They didn't know how much boundaries they all have with each other since they never talked about it.

"I'm okay with it.... It's about the person it lands on." soonyoung said as he looked up from the paper.

"Who wrote it?" seungcheol asked, but no answer came. They couldn't recognize the writing either.

"it's okay with me." Jun said, and soon all members followed and they reached in conclusion to spin the boltte in order to complete the mission.

They spin the bottle, everyone watched it with their heart beating fast. Soon the cap side landed on jihoon, his eyes widened as he met his stare with soonyoung acrrose the cirlce.

"Is it okay jihoon?" seungcheol asked. Jihoon nod

"it's just a game." he smiled. Everyone became relaxed, soon laughters were back and now they all were shouting and whisltening. 

"Go on." wonwoo called out.

Soonyoung walked over to the side, sat in front of jihoon as he leaned in. 

"Is this okay?" he aksed, his eyes looking deep into jihoon's, their face centimeter apart. Breath mingling. 

"Just get on with it." jihoon said, and soonyoung didn't waste anytime as he leaned in and pressed his lips against jihoon's. 

The whole place wnet silent, soonyoung felt jihoon getting froze in his place. Maybe it was a bad idea, but right now his lips against jihoon were doing wonders to him. The soft and small lips against his own were giving him excitement like he had never felt before. 

The kiss was suppose to be short, but soonyoung felt like he went on longer, just because he needed to. It took a whole lot of his will to pull himslef away from jihoon and those addicting lips. 

Soonyoung pulled away and walked back to his place. It took a while before everyone gain their snese back and started talking again, making jokes and having fun and everything was back to normal. 

Soonyoung with the corner of his eyes looked at jihoon, Jihoon was all red. Maybe embarrassed, or maybe angry. It was hard to tell. Usually soonyoung would know how jihoon was feeling but this looked complicated. He just hope things won't get bad for them. 

The game went on, more stupid dare were thrown, more daring truths were asked. Everything went back to normal.

.... 

Their time was over, they all went back to their own work now. Some members stayed for more practice, some for went in with vocal practice. Everyone was dispersed. 

Soonyoung had this discomfort feeling in his pit of stomach, like something was about to happen. 

He looked around saw jihoon, looking anxious as hell. Soonyoung wondered if jihoon was still mad at him, but in his defense he did asked the man even in the last minute before they kissed. So he wasn't to blame it all. 

Suddenly jihoon made his way towards him, 

"soonyoung." he said, voice soft yet really serious. 

"Jihoon?" 

"Come with me." this sends alram to soonyoung, he didn't know what to expect. Usually he would be able to read jihoon and his actions, but today he couldn't even pin point of jihoon was angry at him or not. 

He didn't want to leave, not alone. What if jihoon hit him or something, but then jihoon held his wrist and drag him towards his personal studio. 

He knew that the man had more muscles than him but this strength was another level. 

Studio door opened and soonyoung was pushed against the door, his back hitting the closed door. 

Before soonyoung could say anything jihoon yanked him with his collar and drag him down close and kiss him. Soonyoung flapped his arms around before stopping, this was something he didn't expect. 

To get Jihoon lips on his own again, in such short interval. Something he dreaded to have yet feared. 

The kiss didn't last longer as jihoon pulled away, hands still clutching soonyoung's collar, face still close, they were breathing each other. 

"Fuck... This is all your fault." jihoon mumbled against his lips, licking soonyoung's lower lip as he spoke. It was something soonyoung could only imagined, yet it was all turning into reality. But he need to have answer. 

"My fault? What did I do?" 

"You kissed.... You fucking kissed me." jihoon said., still closed. 

"You didn't seem to hate it." sok young said. 

"That's the whole problem." 

Jihoon cursed. 

"what can I do now?" 

"take responsibility." 

"let me." soonyoung said, his arms sneaking around jihoon to hold him up. Jihoon let out a noise before closing up kissing soonyoung again. 

Their lips meet for the third time in past two hours and soonyoung thought that this was something he needed. Something he should have done long ago. 

Tasting jihoon send him to another level of heaven, how good jihoon's lips felt against his own, how they just fit together. Perfect. 

When they parted, they both were spent, full of emotions, breathing hard. 

"Now what?" jihoon looked scared. 

Soonyoung smiled, he got the answer, he knew the answer to now what. He knew what they should do, something they should have done long time ago. 

"You know jihoon, I finally understand the meaning to be with you." 

"What are you trying to say." jihoon looked preplaxed, as he tried to get away from soonyoung's hold.

"what I'm saying that we should have done this long ago, why were we so stupid that a game had to bring us together." 

"You want us to be together? " 

" I do...." soonyoung said, his hands bringing jihoon closer, taking him into a hug. 

"You are like my other half, we spent lot of time together and I don't think I can live a single second without you.... You are like my soulmate. I'm the star of your universe..... You are another part of me who fill my soul." 

Soonyoung expected jihoon to kick him or to atleast push him away because of his cheesy dialogues. But what he didn't expect was jihoon to cry. The younger sniffed as his held soonyoung tighter. Trying to hide his face in soonyoung's shoulder so he won't be seen by elder. 

"Jihoon?" 

" I waited for so long, I can't believe that it took that one stupid dare for you to realize all this."

Soonyoung was the one who pushed away. 

"What do you mean for so long...?" 

He aksed, surpsied. Jihoon looked at him, eyes filled with tears. 

"I knew all this for so long, I know how we fit together, I know how we take care of each other, I know even when our personalities are different we comeplte each other. And I also know that I fucking love you." jihoon said, tear falling off his eyes staining his cheeks. 

Soonyoung was speechless, never in his life he saw jihoon so vulnerable. 

He unconsciously held out his hands, taking in jihoon into a hug again. 

" fuck... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for realizing so late... I'm here now, I'm her to love you. You don't have to wait anymore.. I'm here." 

Soonyoung said as he held jihoon. 

Jihoon wrapped his hands on soonyoung's waist and helps him tighter. 

It was just another random game they played, yet it made them realize that they might need each other. It made them closer than before, it made them open their heart to each other. It made them realize that they might be made for each other, stars in the sky. 

...... 

"So... Do we get in or leave them?" a flustered minghao was standing outside the studio, he might not have heard the whole scene because the door weren't sound proof. 

"isn't this beautiful." seokmin wiped his fake tears, jeonghan smiled as the three of them walked away, to give the newly formed couple more privacy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it... I would appreciate some words... Hehe.
> 
> fine me @
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
